You are the only exception
by Klaine2904
Summary: Klaine! Kurt vis avec Finn son demi frère. C'est la rentrée, il découvre son nouveau lycée Dalton Academy et rencontre Blaine. Un gars dont le caractère arrogant et le charme dévastateur vont perturber Kurt. Il s'agis de ma première fiction donc merci d'être indulgent et de laisser des rewiews constructives si besoin. Merci Attention contient des passages et du vocabulaire hot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

-« Kurt ! Dépêche-toi ! Je ne tiens pas à arrivé en retard dès le premier jour de cours. »

Finn Hudson faisais les sens pas en bas de l'escalier.

-« J'arrive »

En quelques secondes Kurt l'avais rejoins.

-« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas inscris dans le même lycée que moi ?! La Dalton Academy as une chorale au top à ce que l'on en dit. En plus ça m'éviterais de devoirs faire un détoure pour te déposer au lycée »

-« Kurt tout les deux on est si différent. Je ne me vois pas passer ces 2 dernières années de lycée en compagnie de mec. J'aime trop les filles pour ça ! Et en plus je compte rejoindre l'équipe de foot des titans de McKinley quand à la chorale je ne sais pas s'ils voudront de moi… »

-« Prend un peu confiance en toi Finn, tu as une voix superbe. Je dois le reconnaitre, tu es un vrai baryton! Bon allais on va finir par ce mettre en retard »

-« La faute à qui ? » répondis le grand brun sur un ton accusateur.

-« Excuse moi mais j'ai un rituel de soin du visage bien particulier le matin et tu ne t'imagine même pas combien de temps m'as pris cette coiffure… » Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le grand miroir du hall et se dis qu'il était juste parfais. Un pantalon skinny rouge qui lui collais à la peau, une paire de bottines noir par dessus, une chemise noire également surmonté d'un nœud papillon rouge. Il attrapa sa sacoche qu'il mit à son épaule et emboita le pas à son demi-frère qui lui levait les yeux au ciel. Enfin il pouvait se rendre à leur premier jour de cours.

Kurt gara son 4x4 sur le parking de la Dalton Academy. Quelques garçons trainais encore à l'extérieur, il prit donc le temps de se regardé à nouveau mais cette fois dans le rétroviseur intérieur de sa voiture, afin de s'assurer que ses cheveux étais toujours bien en place et que le crayon noir sous ses yeux ne s'était pas trop estompé. Il aimait avoir le regard soutenu, cela lui procurais une certaine confiance en lui. Une fois rassuré sur son apparence il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre à l'intérieur du lycée. Une fois dehors les autres lycéens le regardaient d'un air étrange. Effectivement l'uniforme était de rigueur dans cet établissement. S'étant inscris la veille par téléphone, le jeune garçon devait encore passer au secrétariat finalisé son inscription et y récupérer son uniforme.

Une fois dans le bureau un homme aux cheveux grisonnant lui demanda si il pouvait l'aidé.

-« Bonjour Monsieur je suis Kurt Hummel, j'ai appelé hier pour m'inscrire et l'on m'a demandé de passé par ici une fois arriver afin de clôturé mon inscription. »

-« Bienvenue Monsieur Hummel ! Voici donc le formulaire que je vous demande de compléter, j'aurais également besoin de votre dernier bulletin scolaire. »

Kurt pris le formulaire, le compléta et le rendis avec les documents nécessaires.

-« Merci. Tout est en ordre. Voici donc votre horaire de cours et le règlement intérieur de l'établissement. Votre premier cours commence dans 30 minutes profitez en pour faire un tour de reconnaissance du lycée, et n'oublié pas de passez en fin de journée pour récupérer votre tenue. »

Kurt s'empara de son horaire tout en remerciant l'homme et quitta le bureau le regard plongé sur sa feuille. Il se mit à arpenté les couloirs vide, tout le monde étais en cours. Arriver au rez de chaussé, Il fut interpellé par des échos de chants qu'il se mit à suivre. Il arriva devant une salle dont les portes étaient ouvertes, il y trouva la chorale dont il avait tant entendu parler et qui l'avais en partie poussé à s'inscrire ici. Il décida de s'appuyé contre la porte afin de les regardé. C'est là qu'il le vis pour la première fois, le soliste des warblers, il était plus tôt petit avec des chevaux noirs comme l'ébène, coiffé en arrière sous une tonne de gel, il avait la peau mate et le teint allée, ses yeux étais marrons aux reflets vert, surmonté par de gros sourcils, que kurt avais une folle envie de lui épilé. Mais ça ne gâchais rien de sa beauté, tout en lui lui donnais envie, il le trouvait irrésistiblement sexy. Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le contemplé de haut en bas et lui adressé un sourire charmeur, ce qui avais eu l'air de déclenché une réaction de jalousie de l'un des autres warblers.

J'étais là tranquillement en train de chanter avec mes amis le tube Silly love song, quand je vu ce mec arriver avec un air un peu perdu, il devait certainement être nouveau car il était habillé différemment de nous. Je dois dire que son style ma directement attiré, on aurait dis qu'il sortait d'un magasine de mode. Il s'appuya dans l'encadré de la porte. J'en fus ravis il était à tombé, sa silhouette étais parfaitement sculptée, Il avait la peau pale comme de la porcelaine et ses cheveux clairs étaient méticuleusement coiffés en une espèce de crête décentrée. Mais ce qui me plus le plus était son regard bleu accentué avec un contour au crayon noir qui lui donnait un regard concupiscent, qui me rendait dingue... Je le trouvais terriblement séduisant, j'avais envie de lui là maintenant tout de suite. Je le vis me mater et me sourire. Un sourire timide qui en fus ravageur, j'eu bien envie de lui rendre. Je le fis d'ailleurs. En même temps j'avais vu l'attitude de Sebastian changé, il regardait le petit nouveau avec fureur et jalousie, il avait eu son tour mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'engagé. J'aime m'amuser et j'aime le sexe. Pour moi ils sont tous des coups d'un soir. Il n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre car il s'était rapproché de moi comme pour marqué son territoire. Je savais que je lui plaisais et qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi, mais je l'avais prévenu que lui et moi c'étais juste comme ça, que notre relation étais juste sexuelle et que l'on n'était pas réellement ensemble, je ne voulais rien de plus avec lui.

La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs alors que nous finissions tout juste. Le temps de rigoler avec mes amis, je me retournai pour me diriger vers lui mais à ma grande surprise il n'était déjà plus là. Je me précipita donc à sa recherche. Je n'eu pas de mal à le trouver, il semblait perdu au milieu des autres essayent de trouver son chemin.

« Hey toi le canon avec ton si joli petit cul ! »

Kurt se retourna hésitant ne sachant pas si c'étais à lui qu'on s'adressait ainsi. Le beau gosse de la chorale se tenait derrière et ces paroles venais de lui. Il continua cependant son chemin.

-« Hey ne te fais pas désirer ainsi… »

Il se retourna de nouveau mais cette fois le rouge lui étais monté au joues.

-« C'est à moi que tu parle ? » lui demanda t'il sur un ton relativement hésitant.

-« Tu vois un autre petit cul aussi sexy que le tiens ici ? Non donc oui c'est à toi que je parle. »

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne savait quoi répondre il enchaina.

-« Ne fais pas ton timide comme ça avec moi. Je suis Blaine Anderson le meilleur coups de ce lycée»

-« Kurt Hummel, je suis nouveau et je vais dire que j'ai un peu de mal à m'y retrouver… » Sa voix étais douce et sensuelle mais restais pour autant fragile.

-« Si tu veux je t'accompagne à ton prochain cours ? »

-« Merci c'est gentil, avec plaisir… »

-« ça aussi si tu veux je peux t'en procurer, il reste 10 minutes avant ton prochain cours… » Lui répond dis t'il sur un ton provocateur.

-« Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ! Tu me propose un coup comme ça alors qu'on se connaît à peine ? Et puis qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi ? Et qui te dis que je suis gay ? » Il était totalement choqué par l'attitude du jeune homme, mais il du se l'avouer il lui donnait terriblement envie.

-« J'ai vu la façon dont tu me regardais dans la salle et puis je n'ai jamais parlé de baisser, je pensais plus tôt à te faire _plaisir_ avec ma langue…mais vu le langage avec laquelle tu t'exprime tu dois toujours être puceau et il fait écris en grand sur ton visage je suis gay » il avait un petit sourire en coin.

-« Bon je vais finir par arriver en retard en cours,… »

-« Comme tu te débine je dois avoir raison. Mais j'ai le temps tu finiras par craquer. Enfin ma proposition tiens toujours… »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Les deux biens sûrs. Mais là je vais t'emmener en cours tu as quoi ? »

-«J'ai math avec Mr Grey. »

Il lui fit signe de la tête l'entrainent à le suivre et le conduis jusqu'à son prochain cours. Kurt fus mal à l'aise tout le long du chemin, l'autre ne le lâchais pas du regard. Un regard insistant.


	2. Chapter 2

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sans trop de soucis, il avait eu un peu de mal à trouvé toutes ses salles de cours mais à chaque fois un élève s'étais dévouer à l'accompagner. Heureusement pour lui ils n'étaient pas tous comme Blaine. Il espéra quand même au fond de lui le croisé, même si ses réflexions avaient le don de le mettre dans une position de mal aise. Mais le garçon semblait avoir disparu.

Il alla prendre son dîner à la cafétéria et jeta un coup d'œil vite fais mais Blaine n'étais toujours pas là. Il emporta se qu'il avait commandé et décida d'aller le manger à l'extérieur. En s'installant sur un banc non loin du parking, il le vis enfin. Son estomac ne fit alors plus qu'une boule. Il était assit dans un cabriolet mustang noir. Une voiture qui lui allait très bien, il était juste ravissant. Il portait des lunettes de soleil rose et écoutais de la musique assez fort pour que Kurt puisse l'entendre. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un effectivement Sebastian se dirigeais vers la voiture, dans laquelle il monta. Quelques instants plus tard la voiture quittait en trombe le parking Blaine au volant accompagné de Seb. Kurt étais dégouté devant cette scène ! Alors oui il avait bien remarqué le regard jaloux de Sebastian durant la répétition et il s'avait maintenant pourquoi ou du moins il pensait le savoir. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'étais pourquoi alors Blaine lui avait' il fait des avances… Il jeta son déjeuner dans la poubelle sans même en prendre une seule bouchée. Il n'avait plus vraiment d'appétit.

Kurt se trouvais dans les vestiaires du gymnase pour son dernier cours aujourd'hui « éducation physique », il détestait ce cours, il n'aimait pas devoir transpirer. Il était en train de lacer ces baskets quand d'autres garçons entraient dans la pièce. Une main claqua sur son cul et Kurt se releva et lança sa main au visage de celui qui venait de lui faire cela. Il se rendit compte après coups que c'étais Blaine. Il était en sueur et ne portais qu'un short, il put admirer un court instant son torse aux abdominaux bien tracé. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas vraiment attendre.

-« Tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir une si belle gueule sinon tu aurais reçu mon poing en pleins centre, gueule d'ange. »

-« C'est entièrement de ta faute, personne ne me touche sans y avoir été préalablement autorisé. » Kurt avais cette fois une voix plus sure de lui voir même un peu arrogante, ce qui ne faisais qu'exciter encore plus Blaine.

-« Mais dis tu te rebelle Kurt…ça m'excite ça ! »

-« Non mais à quoi tu joue ? Et puis d'abord qu'es que tu fais là ?... »

-« Comment ça à quoi je joue ? J'avais mon entrainement de box, mais je ne savais pas que j'avais des comptes à te rendre… » Kurt remarqua seulement alors les bandes que Blaine portait aux mains et il se trouva ridicule mais continua.

-« Je t'ai vu partir ce midi avec l'autre mec de la chorale, et là tu recommence à me faire des avances…c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Blaine arborais un large souris.

-« Tu es jaloux gueule d'ange ? »

-« Non-, non pas du tout… c'est juste que… » Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase.

-« Non mais tu sais j'en ai encore pour toi si tu veux ? Je n'offre pas de relation exclusive et Sebastian c'est jute un coup comme ça, comme tout les autres… »

-« Ok bon je vais en cours on m'attend et …euh…désolé pour la gifle »

Il s'apprêtais à lâcher la porte du gymnase quand Blaine lui lança

-« Si l'envie te dis rejoins-moi ce soir au Scandale c'est la seule boîte gay de Lima, je vais y boire un verre on pourra discuter et plus si affinité tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Blaine lui fis un clin d'œil et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur.

Kurt poussa un soupir exaspéré et laissa claquer la porte.

Une fois rentré chez lui Kurt, se dirigeais vers sa chambre mais son demi-frère l'interpella.

-« Salut comment c'est passé ta journée ? »

-« Oh pourrais aller mieux et toi ? »

-« Super je suis reçu dans l'équipe de foot et au….Glee club ! » Finn avais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

-« Félicitation je te l'avais dis » Kurt avais la voix démunie d'expression on aurait dis qu'il était ailleurs

-« Kurt….Vas-y raconte moi… ! »

-« Pardon je suis complètement KO…Ce type au lycée m'en as fais voir pas mal aujourd'hui…. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais qu'es qui t'arrive ? C'est pas du tout ton genre de te laisser malmener. Si tu veux je suis là ? » Il avait la voix dure et son visage étais devenu plus sérieux

-« Non mais c'est juste que ce gars es canon, il me plais beaucoup. Mais il m'a fais du rentre dedans toute la journée et j'ai été déstabilisé ! »

-« Ok kurt, je viens de te dire que je serais là mais je suis pas prêt à parler de mec avec toi… »Finn étais maintenant mal à l'aise.

-« Je sais merci quand même. Qu'es que j'aimerais que mes parents soient encore là dans ces moments ou même ta mère… » Ces derniers mots étais destinés à lui-même. Kurt fis demi tour et allas comme prévus dans sa chambre.

Il jeta son sac sur une chaise et entrepris de ce changer mais il n'en eu pas le courage. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se mit à penser à sa journée. Que lui arrivais t'il ? D'habitude les mecs comme Blaine il savait comment les envoyer balader alors que là c'est à peine si quelque chose de crédule arrivait à sortir de sa bouche. Etais-ce dont ça être amoureux ? Était-il possible d'être amoureux en une seule journée ? Etait' il possible d'aimer quelqu'un et de le détester en même temps ? Alors le coup de foudre existe vraiment ! Il se posait des tas de questions auxquelles il se devait d'avoir des réponses. Il songeât alors à la proposition de Blaine, il avait envie de le rejoindre ce soir pour essayer de mieux le connaitre mais il n'était pas sûre de ces réelles intentions. Il allait tout de même tenter le coup. A ce moment précis son portable vibra dans la poche de son pantalon. Un message d'un numéro inconnu.

« Salut gueule d'ange ! Alors je t'attends au Scandale à 23h sois là ne me déçoit pas ! »

« Salut Blaine, comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? Je ne sais pas encore »

« On va dire que le secrétaire de Dalton est un bon ami… ! Je t'y attendrais, j'ai déjà prévu de te faire hurler à l'arrière de ta voiture ! »

Même dans ces messages ce gars était d'une arrogance.


	3. Chapter 3

23h30 Kurt avait décidé qu'il _n'obéirait_ pas à Blaine et était arrivé avec 30 min de retard pour faire planer le doute sur sa venue ou non. Kurt entra dans le bar, le portier le regardait passer et ne lui demanda même pas une carte d'identité. L'endroit devait être fréquenté par n'importe qui pensa t'il. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait qu'il trouve Blaine parmi tout ces gens complètement dingues. La plupart étaient habillés en drag-queen ou saoul ou les deux même. Impossible de le trouver, il décida donc de s'assoir sur l'un des nombreux tabourets vide du bar, les gens étaient trop occupés à danser et faire la fête que pour s'assoir. Le barman s'approcha et Kurt comprit qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il désirait boire, il commanda alors un BoraBora*. Il était entrain de siroter sa boisson à la paille lorsqu'un baiser se perdit dans son cou. « Je savais que tu viendrais, qui pourrait résister a mes avances» murmura une voix à son oreille. Blaine sans aucun doute possible. Des frissons avaient parcouru tout son corps, il avait du faire très attention pour ne pas qu'il le remarque. Le souffle chaud qui avait effleuré son cou quelques secondes avant, se dissipa peu à peu. Blaine devait être entrain de se reculer. Il décida de se retourner pour lancer une remarque au garçon, mais il était déjà trop tard. Blaine s'était assis sur le tabouret libre devant lui, arborant un sourire malicieux et un regard triomphant. Kurt le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Blaine était si différent des fois ou l'avait vu à Dalton aujourd'hui. Il était encore plus sexy ! Blaine portait un tee-shirt très moulant blanc avec un col en V, une veste en cuir noir, son pantalon était parfaitement cintré au niveau de sa taille -et Kurt ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi devait ressembler ses fesses dans un pantalon aussi moulant, le rouge lui monta de nouveau légèrement aux joues- et de couleur noir, et mon dieu il portait des bottines en cuir noir Jean Paul Gauthier. Ce mec avait un style incroyable.

-« Hey Hummel tu t'es fait bouffer la langue ? Ca m'embête que ce ne soit pas moi ! » Blaine avait de nouveau ce sourire en coin qui faisait autant rougir Kurt que l'énerver au plus haut point.

-« Anderson ne t'avise plus jamais de poser tes lèvres sur moi ok ? » Kurt essaya d'avoir l'air convainquant, ça avait l'air de marcher ou pas...

-« Holà gueule d'ange, tu verras tu vas finir par apprécier ça et tu en redemanderas et pas que dans ton cou crois-moi,… »

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Sur le temps que Blaine se commanda un WengWeng.

-« Il y'as quoi là dedans ? » Demanda Kurt de façon à entamer la discussion sur un sujet autre que les provocations de Blaine.

Le garçon étonné par cette question lui répondit abasourdi

-« Sérieux Hummel ? Tu ne connais pas ça ? »

Kurt hocha de la tête et lui dit « je ne bois jamais de cocktail avec alcool, je n'aime pas ça »

« Attend avant de dire que tu n'aimes pas, tu as déjà bu de l'alcool au moins ? »

« Euh en faite à l'anniversaire de ma tante, j'ai bu un verre de cidre et j'ai été totalement ivre. J'avais 10 ans ! Depuis je n'ai jamais plus bu »

Blaine était mort de rire « Allais goûte donc ça ! » il lui tendit son verre. Kurt le repoussa de la main. Quand celle-ci effleura les doigts de Blaine qui tenait le verre Kurt la retira rapidement. Des papillons volaient dans son ventre.

-« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda Blaine.

Kurt répondit avec une voix qui fût plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-« Non justement »

-« Ok alors je te le redemande une fois goûte, trempe juste tes lèvres »

-« Bon ok » Kurt voulait vraiment en finir avec ça ! Il prit le verre de Blaine avec l'intention de juste y tremper ses lèvres comme il le lui avait demandé, mais à ce contact il fut surpris par le goût délicieux du breuvage. Il en avala deux ou trois grosses gorgées. Et se raclât ensuite la gorge car cette dernière était en feu. Il faisait la grimace lorsqu'il reposa le verre sur le comptoir et le fit glisser vers Blaine. Ce dernier rigola à la vue de Kurt.

Quand il fut en état de reprendre la parole Kurt lui demanda ce qu'il y avait dans son verre.

Il s'interrompit de rire et répondit à Kurt avec un large sourire.

-« Alors si je n'oublie rien il y a de la vodka, de la tequila, du brandy, du rhum, du bourbon, du jus d'orange et d'ananas et enfin de la grenadine. C'est excellent non ? »

Kurt le regardait avec une expression de surprise, même si ce n'en était pas vraiment une, il savait à la façon dont il lui avait brûlé la gorge qu'il contenait beaucoup d'alcools. Mais autant…

-« Tu es au courant qu'après ça tu serras totalement saoul ? »

-« Heu non gueule d'ange toi tu le seras mais il m'en faudra au moins 5 ou 6 avant que je sois bourré. Et en même temps c'est le but ! Si tu veux toi aussi je peux te bourrer ! » Blaine était de retour !

Sebastian entra dans la salle du Scandals, jeta un bref regard circulaire dans la pièce pour prendre la température mais il arrêta net son regard en direction du bar. Encore lui avec SON Blaine. Kurt et Blaine étaient en discussion, apparemment Kurt devait avoir légèrement bu car le bout de son nez était légèrement coloré. Blaine aussi d'ailleurs car delà où il était il pouvait voir Blaine un verre à la main. Ce n'est que quand il réalisa où se trouvait l'autre main de Blaine que la rage lui monta encore plus. Elle était posée sur la jambe de Kurt. Il resta loin d'eux guettant la sortie de Kurt. Ce dernier finit par se lever et se diriger vers la porte de sortie alors que Blaine lui se dirigeait vers la piste de dance se frottant contre tout les corps qu'il croisa sur son chemin. Seb entreprit de suivre Kurt.

Kurt se trouvais maintenant sur le parking du Scandals.

-« Hey tapette ? » Kurt se retourna certain que cette insulte lui était destinée. Il fut surpris de voir que cette voix était celle de Sebastian, qui sortait lui aussi du bar.

-« Connard, je ne te permets pas de m'appeler comme ça alors que tu fais partie du même bord. Tu sais d'où tu sors là non ? »

Kurt prononça ces mots avec rage et son regard était désormais défiant.

-« Je te préviens ne t'approche plus de mon mec avec tes salles pattes de pédé ok ? » Seb avait lui aussi durcis le ton de sa voix.

-« Non mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » Avant même de laisser le temps à Seb de répondre Kurt s'était rapproché et lança son poing fermé droit sur le visage du grand blond. Ce dernier lui rendit son coup, mais il était bien plus fort que Kurt. Kurt ne se laissa pas pour autant faire. Un échange de coups brutaux avait fini par les mettre par terre mais ça ne les arrêta pas pour autant. Kurt se senti décoller du sol. Le sorteur du « Scandale » était entrain de les séparer. Kurt se releva remis un peu d'ordre à ses cheveux et ses vêtements, les frottas et lança un regard noir à Seb qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il se retourna et rentra dans sa voiture. Seb quand à lui fis de même et repris le chemin du « «Scandals ». Il retrouva facilement Blaine entrain de se déchainer sur la piste de dance. Une fois de plus il avait bien trop bu.

-« Wahouw mec qu'es qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda Blaine à la vue de son œil au beurre noir et de sa lèvre écorchée.

-« Oh rien une dispute à l'extérieur ! » Seb se mis lui aussi à danser non loin de Blaine. Mais il n'était pas bien, il savait qu'il avait lui aussi laissé ses marques sur Kurt. Ce ne serait pas fort long avant que Blaine associe les deux.

-« Tu n'as pas l'air bien seb ! ça te dis qu'on ailles chez moi ? » Blaine lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Sebastian ne se fis pas prier. –« Bonne idée ! » Et ils quittèrent tout les deux la boîte en direction de la maison de Blaine.

*Cocktail sans alcool à base de jus de citron, jus d'ananas, jus de fruit de la passion et grenadine.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout le long du trajet, Seb avais caressé Blaine sur les cuisses et dans l'entre jambe. On aurait dis qu'il n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre pour se donner à Blaine. Ce dernier avais vraiment très envie de baiser, pas forcément avec Seb n'importe qui aurais fais l'affaire. Mais il savais se faire discret et n'en montra rien à Seb. Une fois arrivé il eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il colla Seb contre celle-ci en la refermant.

« Ça t'as bien amusé dans la voiture, Smythe ? » Blaine avais mis Seb entre ses bras, son dos coller contre le dos de la porte. Leurs torses étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Il avait rapproché sa bouche du cou de Seb. Il lui mordait le lobe de l'oreille et passais ensuite sa langue dessus. Seb devenais dingue au contact de la langue de Blaine sur son oreille et au son de son souffle qui commençais ses saccades.

« Si j'en juge par la bosse que je sens dans ton pantalon, il n'y as pas que moi que ça as amusé. » Un sourire sur les lèvres de Seb se dessina. Avant même de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit Blaine avais repris le contrôle et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Seb. Prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, ensuite il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de finir par se frayer un chemin entre ces dernières. Il caressait la langue de Seb avec la sienne. On sentait dans la façon d'embrasser de Blaine qu'il n'y avait rien de profond. C'étais juste, sensuel certes, mais avant tout sexuel. Ça convenais à Seb du moment où Blaine voulais de lui peux importe même si c'étais juste comme un objet. Il était _son_ jouet. Il se sentit décoller du sol, il enroula alors ses jambes autour de la taille de Blaine et ses bras autour de son cou. Blaine lui portais des baisers dans le cou et lui suçais. Tandis que lui caressais sa nuque du bout des doigts. Blaine le porta ainsi jusqu'au salon et se laissa tombé dans le canapé. Seb assis sur ses genoux. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Seb et lui serras les fesses. Celui ci sursauta de plaisir.

Sebastian entrepris de placer ses mains sous le T-shirt de Blaine. Il lui caressa l'abdomen et remonta sur son thorax. Il remonta encore vers ses épaules et lui enleva son T-shirt. Il déposa des baisers sur son ventre, alors que sa main voyageais au niveau de l'entre jambe de Blaine. Ce dernier était assez passif en cet instant, mais les deux garçons se connaissaient que trop bien sexuellement parlant. Alors il se laissait faire profitant du plaisir que lui procurais son beau châtain. Sebastian détacha le pantalon de Blaine et le fis glisser le longs de ces jambes. Blaine l'aida en soulevant légèrement ses fesses. Il attrapa Sebastian par le col de sa chemise, l'embrassa fougueusement, tout en là lui déboutonnant. Il lui mit le torse à nu et envoya balader sa chemise. A ce geste Sebastian se mit à rire. Il était vraiment très beau, c'est ce qui avait mis Blaine en chasse la première fois qu'il avais vu. Sa jolie tête descendit en déposant de nouveaux baisers sur son chemin. Sa bouche se posa sur le gland de Blaine et celui-ci lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Il le prit délicatement entre ses lèvres et donna une légère pression. Il effleura du bout de la langue tout le long de son pénis et suça légèrement ses testicules puis repris le même chemin que quelques secondes avant. Il prit cette fois la verge de Blaine dans sa bouche. Il enchaina un mouvement de vas et viens, tout en caressant le sexe de Blaine avec sa langue. Se dernier laissa sa tête tombée en arrière sur l'appuie tête du canapé et ferma les yeux. Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fis faire des mouvements plus rapide à la tête de Sebastian. Lui avais libéré son sexe de son pantalon, le tenais dans ses main et se masturbais.

« Oh putain, putain Seb….t'as un putain de suceur d'aspirateur à la place de la bouche » l'excitation dans la voix de Blaine étais vraiment intense.

« Seb bouge ton froc et viens là ! » Le garçon se dépêcha d'obéir à la demande de son partenaire. Il enleva son pantalon et son boxer en un seul geste et pris place à coter de Blaine. Il se positionna couché sur le dos le long du canapé et la tête reposant sur l'accoudoir. Ayant déjà eu pas mal de relations avec Blaine, il savait que ce dernier refusais d'être pénétré. Il avait donc pris pour habitude de laisser faire l'autre. Blaine ouvra le tiroir de la commode à coter du canapé, et en sorti une boîte de préservatifs et une bouteille de lubrifiant. Il prit une dose de lubrifiant dans sa main et les frottas l'une contre l'autre, Seb avait entrepris de déballer le préservatif rose et le plaça sur la verge en érection de Blaine. Blaine n'en avais rien à faire de Sebastian alors pour lui aucuns préliminaires de plus n'étais nécessaires. Il mit une pointe de lubrifiant entre les fesses de Seb et laissa ensuite pénétré un de ses doigts. Seb poussa un petit gémissement, Blaine ne savais pas si c'étais de plaisir ou de douleur et il s'en fichait de toute façon. Blaine en inséra rapidement un deuxième et là de nouveau Seb gémis. Mais cette fois il souleva légèrement le bas de son dos et donna des coups de bassins. Blaine fis des mouvements plus rapides et courba les doigts afin de toucher sa prostate.

« Hummm Blaine j'en veux plus je te veux toi… »

Blaine ne se fis pas prier, il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe dans Sebastian. Se fis à son tour de laisser échapper des gémissements. Il donnait des coups de bassins qui faisaient claquer ses cuisses contre les fesses de Seb. La brutalité de ces gestes montrait bien qu'il n'y avait rien de sentimentale à son acte. Quelques instants plus tard Seb avais du liquide chaud qui lui coulais sur l'abdomen, et la douleur de son sexe tendu avais laissé place à une sensation de plaisir.

« Oh Blaine c'est trop bon… »

Blaine continua ses mouvement jusqu'à ce que lui aussi se sente libéré et envahi par l'ivresse du plaisir. Il se retira enleva le préservatif de son sexe et laissa Seb planté dans le salon, pour aller prendre une douche. Quand à Sebastian il entreprit d'aller se rafraîchir à l'évier dans la toilette. Il enfila ses vêtement et sorti de la maison de Blaine pour rentrer chez lui. C'est comme ça que se passais toujours leur partie de jambes en l'aire.

Kurt arriva chez lui. Devant la maison étais garée une voiture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Finn devais certainement être rentré du lycée avec des potes et devais regarder un match de foot à la télé. Il passa le pas de la porte et fut étonné de ne pas entendre de bruit. Il marcha jusque dans le salon. Il y trouva finn et une fille aux longs cheveux bruns. Ils étaient entrain de s'embrasser dans le canapé, Finn étais à moitié couché sur elle. Kurt se racla bruyamment le gorge. Se qui les fis sursauter tout les deux.

« Oh kurt ! » dis finn avec un air vraiment à la fois surpris et stupide.

« Je ne savais pas que tu rentrerais si tôt »

Kurt répondis sur un air monotone « On va dire que la fin de soirée n'as pas été très bonne »

C'est la que Finn remarque la lèvre écorchée de son frère, les quelques marques rouges sur son visage et surtout l'état de ses vêtements.

« Que c'est il passé ? » Cria presque Finn. On pouvait voir de la colère dans ses yeux. Quelqu'un avais osez frapper son frère. Il avait toujours juré à sa mère Carole et son beau père Burt qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à Kurt. Son demi frère avais l'art d'attirer les regards, du fais qu'il assumait son homosexualité à 100%. Burt savais gérer ce genre de problème. Mais maintenant que lui et Carole n'étais plus là c'était à lui de veiller sur Kurt.

« Rien juste un petit accrochage à la sortie du bar. Un putain de mec complètement jaloux parce que je parlais avec le gars sur qui il flash. Il m'a insulté et je me suis pas laissé faire je lui ai collé mon point dans la figure. Lui aussi à quelques marques» Cette dernière réplique fit rire Kurt.

Finn avais un sourire au bord des lèvres. Son demi-frère avait bien grandis en maturité depuis la perte de leurs deux parents.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours Kurt. Mais fais attention à toi ! »

« Finn je pense que tu manque à toutes tes obligations. Qui est la jeune demoiselle assiseà tes côtés ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Oh pardon… » Il se tourna vers elle et dis « Rachel Berry je te présente Kurt Hummel mon demi frère »

Ils se saluèrent tout les deux avant que Finn reprenne. « Rachel est la soliste des New Directions. Elle est super, elle rêve d'aller à New-York et de jouer dans une comédie musicale à Broadway. Elle te ressemble beaucoup pour tout ça. »

Kurt sourit à Rachel. « Et bien j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt et qu'on aura le temps de discuter tout les deux. Mais là j'ai une urgence soins du visage qui s'impose. Alors passé une bonne soirée, je monte. » Kurt fis demi tour pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Et lança en chemin « Et Finn tu sais tu as un chambre pour ça ! ». Finn regarda Rachel gêné. Pendant que Kurt montais les escaliers et rigolant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ce matin là Kurt prit vingt minutes de plus sur son habituel rituel de soins du visage. Il fallait bien cacher sa peau rougie et légèrement enflée par les coups de Seb la veille. Il espérait bien qu'il avait laissé de biens plus fortes marques sur le visage de ce connard. Rien que d'y repenser ça le remettait dans une colère folle. Il n'avait même pas tenu une journée entière sans attirer l'attention. Tout ça c'étais la faute de Blaine ! Il savait qu'il devrait remettre ce débile à sa place, mais il n'en avait pas les moyens. Rien que le fait de repenser à lui et de revoir l'image, de ce dernier au bar la veille, dans sa tête le faisait de nouveau rougir. Il aimait ses boucles brunes indisciplinées, il aimait encore plus ses yeux vert-noisette, il avait aimé le contacte de sa bouche sur sa peau, lorsqu'il avait déposé un baiser dans son cou, et il aimait et détestait à la fois son arrogance et son abus de confiance en lui. La façon dont il lui parlait l'irritait mais l'excitait à la fois. Kurt n'avais jamais eu de petit copain. Les garçons sur lesquels il flashait n'étaient jamais du même bord que lui, et il n'avait jamais intéressé personne. Ce que Blaine lui faisais ressentir était nouveau pour lui. Il ne savait même pas comment appeler ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il était perdu. Mais une chose lui sembla évidente il devait en savoir plus sur Blaine Anderson. Il se dirigea vers son armoire et enfila la tenue réglementaire de Dalton. Il se regarda dans le miroir de sa garde robe. Le blaser bleu marine aux bords rouge lui allais très bien, mais le pantalon gris ne le mettais pas en valeur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mis son pantalon de pyjama. Il n'avait pas une jolie coupe du tout par rapport à ses slim. Il avait de la chance ce matin, la voiture de Finn était rentrée du garage et il n'aurait pas comme hier besoin de le conduire au lycée. Il attrapa son sac à bandoulière et le jeta sur son épaule. Il dévala les escaliers avant d'entrée en trombe dans la cuisine. Finn était déjà occupé à engloutir une assiette remplie de Bacon et d'œufs brouillés.

« 'Lut » Dis Finn la bouche pleine.

« Salut » répond dis Kurt, qui avais sorti une tomate et un concombre du réfrigérateur, et qui maintenant étais entrain de chercher de quoi les découper.

« Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Oui bien et toi ? Euh…, Rachel es rentrée tard ? » Kurt avais fais comme si il hésitait sur le nom de la jeune fille. Mais il s'en rappelait très bien. Elle l'avait marqué, ses rêves étaient les même que les siens.

« Oh oui comme un ours. Elle est partie après que tu sois rentré. Encore désolé pour hier… et joli travail sur ton visage ! »

Kurt avais rejoins Finn à table avec son bol de salade de tomate et concombre et un grand verre de jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. Il enfourchait un morceau de concombre quand il stoppa son geste en direction de sa bouche pour répondre à son frère.

« Pas de problème elle as vraiment l'air cool. Mais la prochaine fois pense à utiliser ta chambre » Kurt lui jeta un regard malicieux et un sourire en coin. Il adorait mettre Finn mal à l'aise. Et c'étais tellement simple avec ce grand dadet, il arrivait toujours à s'y mettre à moitié lui-même. Il évita le sujet de sa bagarre d'hier soir. Il ne voulait plus y penser. « J'ai mon audition pour rejoindre les Warblers aujourd'hui je rentrerais plus tard »

« Ah ok génial je sais que tout vas bien se passer. Je rentrerais plus tard aussi j'ai entrainement. Tu vas chanter quoi ? »

« Defying Gravity »

« Oh putain Kurt tu vas tout déchirer. Ils peuvent allez se cacher Kurt Hummel est là ! » Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en regardant son demi-frère. Il savait la tessiture de voix qu'avais Kurt et il savait que pour lui cette chanson étais un jeu d'enfant mais une valeur sûre qui lui permettais de montrer l'étendue de son talent.

« Ce n'est pas trop tu pense ? »

« Non pas du tout vas y à fond et bluff les ! »

Kurt mis son bol et son verre dans le lave vaisselle. Attrapa de nouveau son sac et ses clefs salua Finn et sorti prendre sa voiture pour se rendre au lycée.

Ce matin là ressemblais à tous les autres pour Blaine. La maison était vide. Il n'y avait de nouveau que lui. Il enfila son training et sorti courir comme tout les matins. En rentrant, il fit ses 20 minutes d'exercices, abdos, pompes, tractions. Il sauta enfin dans la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard il était prêt. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand la poche de son pantalon vibra. Un sms de Wes.

« Salut tombeur. Et quoi cette sortie hier ? Tu l'as eu ? N'oublie pas que besoin de toi pour les auditions après les cours »

« Salut playboy, pas mal mais me suis encore tapé Seb. Ca devient franchement lassant… Ok pas de problème compte sur moi. »

« Tu me déçois mdr tu devrais penser à te recycler » Ce dernier message arracha une grimace à Blaine. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très fier de lui mais il restait la plus grande salope de Dalton. Il avait besoin d'une nouvelle proie pour redorer son blason en ce début d'année. Il attrapa ses clef claqua la porte et sauta dans son Cabriolet. Il mit ses RayBan et roula en direction du Lima Bean pour un Cappuccino déca avant de se rendre en cours. En arrivant sur le parking de Dalton il coupa la route à un gros 4X4 noir, avec les vitres sans teint noir, et ça lu valut un coup de klaxon lorsqu'il se glissa sur la place où le 4X4 comptait se garer. Le véhicule continua sa route et se gara un peu plus loin. Blaine trainai un peu dans sa voiture en écoutant de la musique. « Hey Anderson, il ne faut vraiment pas te gêner tu sais ! Tu devrais aller repasser ton permis ! » La voix qui s'adressais à lui étais particulièrement claire et aigue. Il y aurait presque reconnus la voix de Kurt si son ton avais pas été aussi autoritaire. Il tourna la tête afin de faire face à son interlocuteur. Il fit surpris de voir que sa première idée était la bonne. Kurt. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère, mais ce n'est pas ça qui interpella le plus Blaine. C'était le visage du garçon dont la peau habituellement lumineuse était aujourd'hui cachée sous une couche irraisonnable de fond de teint. Et malgré la tentative de camouflage l'entaille sur sa bouche ne lui échappa pas non plus. Il aurait pu duper n'importe qui avec un maquillage si bien fais mais pas lui.

« Salut gueule d'ange. Tu m'as l'air bien contrarier de si bon matin »

C'était impossible d'avoir un si beaux sourire et un tel sexe appeal quand on était un connard comme Blaine, pensa kurt, en voyant le beau brun se tourner vers lui.

« Tu te rends compte que tu à manqué d'écraser ma bagnole il y a moins de 5 min ? Ou tu es dépourvu de cerveau ?! » Ce n'étais pas vraiment une question que posais Kurt.

« Si tu veux j'ai une solution pour te déstresser, sur moi ça marche toujours. On peut profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant les cours pour que je m'occupe de ton organe… » Blaine arborais fièrement son sourire arrogant sur le visage.

« Tu sais Blaine chez un mec l'organe que je préfère et que je trouve le plus _sexy_, je l'aime quand il es _bien gros_. » Kurt avais tout fais pour que sa phrase sois pleines de sous entendu. Et à voir le visage de Blaine ça avais marché.

«Kurt !, j'savais pas que t'étais putain de sexy ! Personne ne sais jamais plains tu sais ! »

Kurt rigolas « Je ne parle pas de ta queue Anderson, mais du cerveau et visiblement tu as raté la distribution !» Kurt continua de sourire devant le visage contrarier de Blaine. Il tourna les talons pour mettre fin à la discutions et rejoindre l'établissement. Mais apparemment Blaine n'en avais pas fini lui.

« Hey Hummel ! T'as volé le bisounours d'un gamin et il t'a collé un poing dans la tronche ! »

Kurt s'arrêta net. Alors il avait remarqué ? Pourtant il était sur d'avoir tout masqué. Il se retourna dévoila une fine partie de son histoire avant que Blaine ne pose des questions. « Chuuut, tu n'as rien vu ok ? Je me suis juste pris la tête hier avec un gars en sortant du club. Point barre. » La voix de Kurt cette fois étais mélangée avec un ton de panique et de frustration. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Blaine de répondre et repris son chemin vers le bâtiment.

Blaine avais l'impression de déjà avoir entendu cette histoire dernièrement. Il se rappela la veille au bar quand Sebastian était rentré avec des blessures et lui avais raconté le même genre d'histoire. Alors c'était ça ! Seb et Kurt s'étaient battus. Mais pourquoi ? Il voyait vraiment mal Kurt chercher misère à Sebastian, à n'importe qui même. Mais Sebastian ! Il avais vu le regard qu'il avait lancé à Kurt le matin même. Il ne supportait pas qu'il puisse s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'as lui. Sebastian avais frappé Kurt et il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça le mettais dans une rage folle. Cette fois Seb avais été trop loin. Il était vraiment lasser de lui sexuellement et avec _ça_ en plus, s'en étais fini de lui.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement pour les deux jeunes garçons. Kurt et Blaine n'avaient pas beaucoup de cours ensemble. Ce jour là du moins. Et le peux de fois ou Blaine avais réussis à parler à Kurt c'étais pour lui sortir des remarques aux sous entendus obscène. Plus la journée avançais et plus Kurt avais la pression qui montais, pour les auditions. Son humeur en avait pris un coup et il était devenu, au fur et à mesure de la journée, amer. La fin des cours arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il essaya de se détendre en se dirigeant vers la salle de chant. Devant la porte se tenais trois autres garçons.

« Salut, vous attendez aussi pour l'audition ? » Demanda Kurt la voix tremblante. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrive à se calmer.

Un garçon un peu potelé mais au visage amicale lui répondis d'une voix douce et posée. « Oui ce sont des auditions fermées. Seul le conseil et le candidat sont dans la salle. Ils viendront t'appeler ici. »

« Ok merci à toi » Kurt pris place sur un des canapés placé dans le couloir et mis ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Rien de tels que « One hand, one heart », de sa comédie musical préférée, West side story, pour se détendre. Il ferma les yeux un moment qui lui paru cinq minutes mais quand il les rouvrit, il n'y avait plus que lui et le garçon potelé. Il coupa son lecteur et enleva ses écouteurs. Par sécurité il demanda au garçon. « Excuse moi je n'ai pas loupé mon tour ? ». Le garçon lui porta un sourire et lui répondit toujours sur le même ton que tout à l'heure « Non ne te tracasse pas. Et tu peux m'appelé Trent ». Kurt lui retourna son sourire « Et moi c'est Kurt ». Les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment. Un garçon de type asiatique, assez grand et mince se tenais devant eux. Son regard se posa sur Kurt et il lui dit « Tu peux me suivre c'est à ton tour ». Trent lui souhaita bonne chance et ses lèvres se pincèrent et dessinèrent un sourire fin en direction du dernier. Quand il entra dans la pièce le garçon asiatique lui fis signe de s'arrêter au centre. Et il rejoignit les deux autres garçons qui rigolaient ensemble derrière l'estrade. Kurt dirigea son regard vers eux. Il reconnu Blaine, il ne savait pas qu'il participait aux sélections. Un garçon un peu plus grand que lui et de couleur noir rigolais aux éclats avec lui.

Le garçon qui étais venu le chercher pris un air sérieux pour s'adressé à eux « Blaine David un peu de calme à présent « puis son regard reviens vers Kurt « On t'écoute présente toi ! » Les deux autres garçons avaient du mal à reprendre leur sérieux.

« Kurt Hummel » Blaine se retourna directement en direction du châtain qui se tenait au centre. Leurs regards se croisaient, et Kurt y vit de la consternation. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à voir le garçon ici. Il ne lui avait pas parlé du fais qu'il aimait chanter et encore moins qu'il voulait rejoindre la chorale. En même temps Blaine ne lui en avais jamais laissé l'opportunité, d'ailleurs il pensait qu'il n'en avait certainement rien à faire. Après une bref interruption il reprit « et je vais vous interpréter Defying Gravity ». Les garçons derrière l'estrade ce regardaient avec étonnement. David pris la parole cette fois « Je t'en prie vas y quand tu le sens ». Il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

_Something has changed within me_

_Quelque chose a change en __moi_

_Something is not the same_

_Quelque chose n'est plus le même_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_J'en ai assez de jouer selon les règles_

_Of someone else's game_

_Du jeu de quelqu'un d'autre_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Trop tard pour y réfléchir de nouveau _

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_Trop tard pour retourner dormir_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_C'est l'heure de faire confiance à mon instinct_

_To close my eyes and leap_

_De fermer les yeux et de sauter_

…

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

_Je vais bientôt défier la gravité_

_Kiss me good-bye_

_Embrasse-moi pour me dire « au revoir »_

_I'm defying gravity_

_Je défie la gravité_

_I think i'll try defying gravity_

_Je pense que je vais essayer de défier la gravité_

_And you won't bring me down _(il passa la note sans aucuns soucis et les trois garçons restaient ébahi)

_Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas_

_Bring me down_

_M'en empêcheras pas _

_Oh oh oh a oh_

Blaine ne quitta pas Kurt des yeux de toute l'interprétation. Il était abasourdi par sa prestation. Quand la fin de la chanson arriva, ils applaudirent tout les trois. Wes ajouta « vraiment très impressionnant. Tu as une voix très particulière qui pourrais apporter un plus aux Warblers. Reviens ici demain à la même heure on te donnera les résultats. Et bravo vraiment » Le visage de Kurt était pleins de joie quand il quitta la pièce, et jeta un dernier regard à Blaine. Wes et David n'avaient pas ratés le jeu de regards entre ces deux là. Wes fis une bourrade dans l'épaule de Blaine « Il me semble que tu lui à tapé dans l'œil et que ça à l'air réciproque. Qu'es que t'attend pour t' le taper ».

« Ce mec est putain d'excitant avec ces petits air fragile. J'ai essayé et il n'as vraiment pas l'air intéressé par une baise vite fais. » Blaine étais vraiment contrarier et frustrer à la fois.

David lui dis simplement « Tu devrais peut être t'y prendre différemment. Sois attentionné avec lui au lieu d'être rentre dedans à tout bouts de champs » Wes ajouta « Où es donc passé la plus grosse salope de Dalton ? ». Blaine arborais un air médusé qu'il puise penser qu'il n'était plus capable de se taper cette pucelle d'Hummel. Wes continua « Je te parie ta caisse que tu n'arrive pas à te le faire avant les vacances de Toussaint ? Et si tu y arrive c'est moi qui te fil ma caisse » Blaine n'en avais rien à fiche de sa voiture, ce qu'il le stimulait c'étais le défi que représentait ce pari. Et le fait qu'il devait absolument préservé sa réputation de tombeur au cœur de pierre. « Okay je tiens le pari » Et il tapa dans la main de son meilleur ami, avant de faire rentrer le dernier candidat.


	6. Chapter 6

Le soir même Blaine étais assis dans son canapé, devant un film d'action, qu'il n'avait pour ainsi dire pas suivis. Son esprit était ailleurs. Il se demandait comment il allait parvenir à faire craquer Hummel. D'habitude la chasse n'était pas aussi dure. Un peu de rentre dedans, d'alcool et de séduction suffisais amplement. Mais Kurt étais différent, il était sensible, et apparemment très romantique. Et si David avais raison ? Et si la seule façon d'avoir Kurt était de le séduire et de lui faire la cour? Alors oui décida t'il, il allait courtiser Kurt comme un gentleman savais le faire, comme il savait le faire au besoin. Et il avait un plan. Il savait de source sûre, Nick, que Jeff avais des relations sexuelles avec d'autres mec et que sa petite amies n'était pas au courant. Et Sebastian lui était redevable de ce qu'il avait infligé à Kurt. Il attrapa son portable et appela Seb.

-« Bonsoir Blaine. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda Seb sur un air enchanté que Blaine l'appel si tard. Il devait certainement penser que Blaine avais envie de lui.

-« A vraie dire pas si bien que ça ! Tu n'aurais rien à me dire ? » Interrogea Blaine.

-« Euh…non je ne vois pas ! » La voix de Seb avait perdu de sa joie.

-« Moi je pense que si ! Que c'est il passer avec Kurt ? »

Seb était maintenant très nerveux. « Ah ça ! Écoute Blaine j'ai perdu le contrôle quand je t'ai vu avec lui. Les regards que vous vous échangiez, la façon dont ta main se posait sur lui. Tu comprends ?! » Sa voix état tremblante.

-« Et ben non je ne comprend pas… » Blaine étais en colère « on n'est pas ensemble Seb et on le sera jamais. Nos parties de jambes en l'air c'est fini. J'aurais du y mettre un terme plus tôt, mais t'es franchement un bon coup. Enfin, et oui si tu repose une seule de tes mains sur un seul des cheveux de Kurt, je peux t'assurer que tu ne baiseras jamais plus de ta vie. Car je te coupe les couilles…tu comprends hein ? » La fin de sa phrase étais crachée sur un air très ironique.

-« écoute Blaine calme toi, je suis vraiment désolé et… » Blaine le coupa.

-« Tu ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire. Et étant donné que tu m'es redevable pour ce que tu as fais, tu vas me rendre un service. Tu vas appeler Jeff, tu vas lui proposer de le rejoindre dans sa chambre pour s'envoyer en l'air. Tu ne verrouilleras pas la porte ok ? Propose lui de le rejoindre à 22h après le couvre feux. Envoi moi un sms pour confirmer que c'est ok. Et Blaine raccrocha le téléphone avant même de laisser Seb s'exprimer. Dix minutes plus tard Blaine recevais un message de Seb « ok ».

Blaine se rendis jusqu'à Dalton. Il entra dans l'aile des dortoirs, après c'être assurez que Harry le surveillant étais bien endormis comme à son habitude. Il se faufila dans les couloirs et s'arrêta devant la chambre 39, celle de Jeff. Il colla son oreille contre la porte afin d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Il perçut des gémissements. Bien il allait attendre. Il prépara son appareil photo tout en gardant son oreille bien contre la porte. Une vingtaines de minutes plus tard ce qu'il attendait arriva. Le gémissement de Seb lorsqu'il arrivait, il l'aurait reconnu parmi d'autres. Blaine poussa la porte avec fouge et pris en photo ce qui étais sur le lit. Jeff à quartes pattes nu et Seb qui se tenait derrière lui essoufflé et en sueur. Jeff se jeta sous les couvertures et demanda ce qui se passait. Seb se rhabillais et ne se sentait pas concerner par la question de Jeff. Blaine répondis avec une voix narquoise.

-« Et ben on dirais que tu prend du bon temps dans le dos de ta copine… »

-« Tu veux quoi Anderson ? Vas y crache le morceau… » Jeff étais en colère et terrifier à a fois.

-« Hummm on dirais que tu me connais plus tôt bien ! »

-« Tu es bien réputé pour être la plus grosses salope de ce bahut. Donc si tu as pris cette photo et j'en déduis organisé _ceci_…c'est que tu veux quelque chose en échange ! »

-« Bien vu Jeff ! Très perspicace, allons droite au but alors. Ta copine, Mia Swier 86 Sunset boulevard Beverly Hills, ne recevra jamais cette photo.. A la seule condition que lorsque je t'en avertirais tu dises du bien de moi à Hummel…Tu vois je suis un garçon qui s'implique à 100% dans ce qu'il fait, je suis intelligent, déterminer, protecteur,…tu vois ce genre de choses. »

-« Et pourquoi il aurais envie de savoir ça… ? »

-« Ca c'est pas tes affaires…réfléchis y. J'te tien au courant. »

Et il quitta la chambre et rentra chez lui.

On était le 9 septembre. La journée de Kurt passa à une vitesse terriblement lente. Certainement dû au fait qu'il avait les résultats de son audition après les cours. Il avais passé toute la matinée en cours d'éducation physique, il détestait ce cours plus que tout. Il avait espérer y croiser Blaine mais pas de traces du beau ténébreux. Pendant sa pause déjeunée il était resté une fois de pus à l'extérieur. Il avait aperçu Blaine qui était en compagnie de Wes et David. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, ils regardaient apparemment des photos sur l'appareil que Blaine tenait dans ses mains. Il passait vraiment beaucoup de temps en leur compagnie. Peut être qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis…Mais malheureusement pour lui Blaine ne le vit pas. L'après midi avait été partagé entre ses cours de chimie, math et enfin celui de Français. Le seul de ces cours qu'il avait vraiment pris plaisir à suivre et le seul qui n'avait pas eu l'air de s'éterniser. Il était très fort dans cette matière, Français avancé. C'est sur ce dernier cours qu'il rejoignit la salle de chant. Les portes étaient encore closes et Trent attendait impatient assis dans le même siège que la veille. Cette fois Kurt pris place à ses côtés.

-« Salut Trent, comment vas-tu ? » Kurt avais envie d'apprendre à connaître ce jeune homme qui avais l'air si gentil.

-« Salut Kurt je vais bien et toi ? Un peu nerveux ? »

-« Oh moins qu'hier et toi nerveux ? »

-« Oh oui plutôt c'est la deuxième fois que je passe les auditions. L'an dernier j'ai été recalé. Mais maintenant j'ai pris des cours et j'y crois à fond ! »

-« Ah bon je pensais que tu étais nouveau…Désolé ! » Kurt fis une moue timide.

-« Il n'y as pas de problèmes. C'est ma deuxième année ici, avant on vivait dans le Kansas avec mes parents. Tu vas t'y faire les gens ici sont tous géniaux, ou presque… Tu s'auras avec qui trainer et avec qui éviter. »

-« Merci. Dis es que je peux te poser une question à propos d'un des élèves ? »

-« Oui bien sûre. Tu as déjà trouvé une cible on dirait… » Trent affichais un large sourire en regardant Kurt.

Kurt rougis car il avait été démasqué.

-« Hum je ne sais pas trop justement…Tu peux m'en dire plus sur Blaine Anderson ? »

-« Oh mon dieux c'est pas vrai Kurt ! C'est justement le genre de garçons qu'il faut éviter. »

-« Ah bon comment ça ? »

-« Blaine Anderson est une salope. Il s'envoi tout les gars qui passe sur son chemin. Qu'il soit gay ou pas il s'en fiche, il arrive toujours à ses fins quand il a décidé quelque chose. Puis ils les jettent. Et crois moi si tu ne veux pas avoir le cœur briser oublie le ! Ce mec c'est un coureur de pantalon bien trop gâté pour ce soucié des autres. »

« Merci pour ses réponses »

« De rien on est amis hein… »

La porte s'ouvra et dévoila Blaine devant eux.

-« Trent, Kurt vous pouvez entrer ensemble les autres attendez ici. » Il lança un regard de braises à Kurt en prononçant son prénom.

Trent et Kurt s'avancèrent en direction de la salle de chant. En passant dans l'ouverture de la porte Blaine faufila habillement sa main dans la poche de la veste de Kurt. Il toucha ses fesses du bout des doigts en ressortant. Kurt frémis à se toucher mais fis comme si il n'avait rien sentit. Ils se placèrent devant l'estrade du conseil. Cette fois un autre garçon avait pris place avec eux. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns. Blaine lui étais assis sur l'accoudoir de l'un des canapés non loin du conseil. C'est le garçon qui était absent la dernière fois qui prit la parole.

-« Bonjour, je tenais à me présenter je suis Thad l'un des membres du conseil. Avec les autres nous nous sommes concernés et avons pris une décision vous concernant. Mais je vais laisser Wes vous parlez de vos performances étant donné que je n'étais pas là. Wes. » Ce dernier pris la parole.

-« Alors tout d'abord Trent. Nous avons vu de jolis progrès. Ta voix est beaucoup plus intéressante maintenant. Tu as également bien amélioré ta justesse. Kurt vraiment très émouvant. Tu as un timbre de voix qui peux atteindre des octaves que la plus part d'entre nous ne peuvent pas. En résumer deux très belles performances. C'est pourquoi on vous dits à tout les deux Bienvenue dans les Dalton Warbler. » Ils se levèrent touts les quatre et applaudirent. Chacun à leur tour ils virent prendre Trent et Kurt dans une accolade pour les félicités. Quand Blaine prit Kurt il le resserra son étreinte sur lui et lui glissa à l'oreille « On va passez pas mal de temps ensemble maintenant. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné. » Il libéra Kurt et lui demanda cette fois à haute voix.

-« Tu vas fêter ça ? ».

-« Non je ne pense pas ! Ou alors chez moi avec mon frère. »

-« Si tu change d'avis et que tu reconsidère la question…Je serais là ! »

Kurt rentra chez lui et la maison était vide. Il s'apprêtait à aller se doucher quand en vérifiant que ces poches étaient vides, avant de mettre ses vêtements à la lessive, il trouva un morceau de papier plié. Il ne se rappelait pas l'y avoir mis. Il déplia le papier afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait avant de le jeter.

« Kurt si l'envie t'en dis viens me rejoindre chez moi.

On fêtera ça ensemble !

Je t'attendrais toute la nuit.

Blaine =))

Ps : voici l'adresse. Rentre la porte reste déverrouillée.

Wester Street 76 »


	7. Chapter 7

Quand Kurt alla prendre sa douche, il était confus. Que faire ? Une partie de lui avais envie d'aller rejoindre Blaine, et une autre se rappelais de ce que lui avais dis Trent. L'attirance qu'il avait pour ce garçon valait la peine d'essayer non ? Après tout il n'avait jamais ressentis ça auparavant, sauf pour Finn avant qu'il ne devienne son frère et qu'il le remette à sa place. En même temps il était si romantique. Et si Blaine lui brisais le cœur ? Et si après ça il ne soit plus capable d'aimer ? Mais enfin Kurt à quoi tu pense, tu réfléchis trop se dit il à lui-même. Il sorti de sa douche, s'essuya et enfila son peignoir. Il s'assit sur la chaise devant son miroir hydrata son visage et se mit à se coiffer machinalement. Sans plus y réfléchir, il allait se rendre chez Blaine et il aviserait de quoi faire au moment opportun. Il prit quinze minutes devant son dressing avant d'en sortir un pantalon slim blanc, une chemise en satin noir, un foulard blanc, une paire de chaussure de ville noir de marque Armani et une paire de bretelles qu'il attacha et laissa pendre à son pantalon. Avant de quitté la maison il laissa un mot sur la table à l'attention de Finn.

« Finn,

Je suis sorti, je ne rentre pas tard, enfin je crois D

Si tu reviens avec Rachel n'oublie pas ta chambre…

Kurt »

Il entra l'adresse de Blaine dans le système de navigation de sa voiture, et pris son téléphone pour envoyer un message. Il avait vraiment pris une mauvaise habitude de se servir de son portable au volant.

« Je serais là dans 15 minutes Kurt »

Il écoutait l'album de Beyoncé et se mit à chanter quand commença la chanson « Single ladies ». Il faisait toujours ça, chanté, quand il était stressé ça l'aidait à se détendre. Ça avais fonctionné jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la maison de Blaine. C'était une grande villa luxueuse avec une longue allée sur le côté, où il parqua sa voiture. Il fit comme Blaine le lui avais, dis il poussa la porte et entra. L'intérieur de la maison était très luxueux. La personne qui c'était occupée de la déco avais d'excellent goûts. Tout y étais élégant et raffiner. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait devait être le salon, il était ouvert sur une autre pièce qui était la salle à mangée. Aucunes traces de Blaine. Il avança dans la deuxième pièce une porte vitrée étais ouverte et donnais sur le jardin. Peut être que Blaine étais là bas. En passant la porte il appela Blaine en espérant avoir une réponse, et enfin situer où il se trouvait. Une fois sorti dans le jardin Kurt trouva Blaine, et eu aussi le souffle coupé. Blaine étais entrain de se hisser hors de la piscine, et se retrouva rapidement nu devant Kurt qui n'arrivais plus à détacher ses yeux de son corps et encore moins à bouger le sien. Les cheveux de Blaine étaient dégoulinants et ses boucles lui tombaient sur le front. Il suivit une goutte d'eau qui glissait le long de son visage passant par sa joue et finissant sa course sur ses lèvres. Kurt sentais une chaleur intense au plus profond de lui-même, et cette chaleur lui monta au visage. Ses yeux se posèrent maintenant sur son torse. Il avait des pectoraux fermes, puis ils descendirent sur ses abdos, qui étaient magnifiquement dessinés. Ils continuaient de descendre sur la ligne de son aine droite, et il y remarqua un piercing. Et là il posa les yeux sur son sexe. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Cet instant qui avais réellement été quelques secondes lui avais parut durer des heures. Il se sentit de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Oh merde, il bandait devant Blaine. Il attrapa son sac à bandoulière et le plaça devant la bosse que formait son sexe dans son pantalon.

« Avoue tu n'as jamais eu autant envie de moi que maintenant… »

Kurt remonta ses yeux sur le visage de Blaine et vit le garçon un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Ça vas passer ! » lui répondit Kurt sur un ton orgueilleux. Il ne voulait pas que Blaine sache à quel point il était vulnérable en sa simple présence. Même si il avait surement déjà du s'en rendre compte.

Blaine arbora un sourire malicieux, et ne dis rien. Il attrapa une serviette de bain sur le transat à coter de lui, et l'enroula autour de sa taille.

-« Je vais mettre quelque chose de plus habillé mets toi à l'aise. »

Il fit mine de se diriger vers l'intérieur mais il ne le fit pas. Il changea de direction et alla se placer derrière Kurt. Ce dernier fit pris par surprise quand il s'sentit les mains de Blaine enlever son foulard et ensuite se poser sur sa taille. Son emprise était ferme. Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Ce fut encore pire quand Blaine posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Ses lèvres déposèrent une ligne de baiser le long de sa carotide. Sa langue elle se balada de haut en bas. Il s'arrêta et mordit sa peau puis la suça et y laissa une marque rouge. Ses mains caressaient ses anches, puis elles glissèrent vers son entre-jambe. Lorsqu'elles touchèrent la bosse qui c'étais formée dans son pantalon, Kurt balança la tête en arrière la jetant sur l'épaule de Blaine. Un gémissement étouffé s'échappa de sa bouche.

-« Blaine, s'il te plaît,… »

-« S'il te plait quoi… ? Laisse toi aller on ne fait rien de mal. »

Kurt mourrais d'envie de le toucher. Il plaça l'une de ses mains dans la nuque de Blaine, et il posa l'autre maladroitement sur l'une de ses fesses. Blaine rigola.

-« Serre là un peu plus fort, je n'ai pas des fesses en sucre ! »

Kurt exécuta ce que Blaine lui disais. Il roula plus fermement la fesse de Blaine entre ses doigts. Et là il sentit le sexe de Blaine se presser contre ses fesses. Blaine sentait vraiment l'envie monter en lui. Il passa ses doigts sous le boxer de Kurt et joua avec l'élastique.

-« Blaine s'il te plait stop. Ça va trop loin. » Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui se passa. Blaine arrêta. Il lâchât Kurt et recula. Il se retourna pour voir le visage de Blaine. Il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'il se passait. Es qu'il était contrarié ou en colère ? Kurt se sentit mal et regretta d'être venu.

-« Je devrais y aller, je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée ».

-« Non Kurt s'il te plait reste. Je suis dé….enfin non je ne regrette rien mais je dois juste apprendre à me contrôler avec toi. Sauf que ce n'est pas si facile que ça car de un c'est pas du tout mon genre. Et que deux touts m'excitent chez toi. Tu es fragile, sexy et surtout tu es bandant à mort. » Blaine avais l'air sincère. Mais Kurt n'y croyais pas.

-« Tu sais je suis au courant de tes pratiques. Tu sors avec un mec, le baise, le jette et puis tu recommence avec u autre. Alors laisse tomber car tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. »

Blaine étais offusqué de ce que venais de lui dire Kurt. Alors comme ça quelqu'un lui avais déjà tout dis. Plutôt rapide. Plus rapide que ce qu'il ne l'avais prévus. Il allait devoir jouer sa carte Jeff assez rapidement.

« Tu sais Kurt j'envie vraiment tes principes. Attendre de tomber amoureux avant d'avoirs des relations sexuelles. Tout cela es très bien je n'en doute pas et puis quoi ? Tu pense te marier avec ton premier ? Tu pense vraiment que tout ça est réaliste ? Moi je ne pense pas tu vois. Je profite de chaque moment que la vie offre à moi. Je multiplie les expériences. »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux.

-« Viens entre ! »

Il fit signe à Kurt de le suivre et ils entrairent dans la salle à manger. Puis dans la cuisine. Blaine servis un verre de limonade à Kurt.

-« Installe toi, fais comme chez toi. Je reviens dans une minute. Je vais m'habiller. »

Blaine avait pris l'escalier du salon qui menait à l'étage. Kurt quand à lui s'était rendu dans le salon. Il regardait une photo suspendue sur l'un des murs. La photo représentait Blaine avec un autre garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. Il avait les mêmes traits mais il n'avait pas les cheveux bouclés, ni les yeux vert-noisette. Ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient coiffé à la brosse et ses yeux étaient bleus. Avec eux posais une femme de petite taille. Une dame de type asiatique. Elle avait de long cheveux noir et des yeux de couleur noisette. De l'autre coté se tenais un homme aux traits stricts, avec des cheveux plus clairs bouclés. Ses yeux à lui étaient d'un bleu assez foncé. Il l'examinait toujours lorsque Blaine arriva au bas des marches. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa présence à ses cotés. Il tourna la tête vers Blaine. Il avait visiblement pris une douche rapide, ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés et il sentait la menthe. Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt vert kaki, qui fessais ressortir le vert de ses yeux, et un pantalon de sport noir. Il n'eu pas le temps de poser de questions. Blaine sembla savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander et y répondis de lui-même.

-« Ce sont mes parents et mon frère Cooper. Il est parti vivre à Hollywood après avoir été diplômé. Il suit des cours de cinéma. Il veut devenir acteur. » Blaine avais pouffé à cette dernière phrase apparemment il n'appréciait pas des masses sont frère.

-« ça n'as pas l'air de bien se passer entre vous ? Je me trompe ? »

-« Cooper est un gros con ! Il pense toujours qu'il es supérieur aux autres » Il avait craché ses mots avec haine.

-« Et tes parents ? »

-« Ma mère est originaire des Philippines. Elle et mon père ce sont rencontrés à Manille lors d'un voyage. Mon père lui est u grand homme d'affaire. Ils voyagent beaucoup. Du coup ils ne sont jamais là. Ma mère voyage toujours avec lui. Alors je reste ici tout seul. Mais assez parlé de moi je t'ai acheté un petit quelque chose. » Blaine se mit à sourire et lui tendit un sac en papier blanc fermé par un gros nœud rouge.

Kurt prit le sac ouvrit le nœud et en sorti à première vue un vêtement emballé dans un papier de soie. Il en sorti une veste noire, avec un corsaire intégré. Le corsaire était également noir, mais plus mate, avec des lignes en cuir noire brillantes. Les fermetures étaient des pressions argentées. Sur le bas était attachée une chainette. Le corsaire était également lacé dans le dos. Il y avait un rappel de cuir sur les avant bras de la veste au niveau du poignet, une fine ligne comme celle qui étaient sur le corsaire.

-« Waouw elle est magnifique. Merci mais il ne fallait pas. »

-« Enfile là…quand je l'ai vue au défilé je me suis dit que tu la porterais mieux que le mannequin qui la présentait. »

-« Le défilé ? Le mannequin ? » Il avait l'air perdu quand il posa ses question qui n'avais l'air d'avoir aucuns sens. Il enfila la veste qui lui allait comme un gant.

-« C'est toi qui es magnifique ! C'est de la haute couture une Jean Paul Gaultier »

Les yeux de Kurt étaient remplis d'étoile. Et son expression passa de ravi à émerveillé quand il entendit les mots Haute couture et Gaultier. Blaine essaya de continuer.

-« C'est un styliste français, qui…. »

-« Ne m'en dis pas plus. Je sais qui est Gaultier. J'adore la France. J'adore Paris. Je suis en cours de français avancé. » Il avait débité son flot de paroles à une vitesse folle et sa voix était plus qu'enjouée. Avant que Blaine ne puisse reprendre la parole il continua.

-« Merci vraiment, mais je ne peux pas accepter. C'est bien trop et ça as du te couter une fortune. »

-« écoute Kurt, l'argent n'est pas un problème, ni même la question. Je l'ai achetée pour toi et je veux que tu la prenne. Je ne me vois pas vraiment porter cette veste. Et puis personne ne la mettrait plus en valeur que toi. »

-« Merci » réussi à dire timidement Kurt.

-« çça te dis de regarder un film ? » proposa Blaine.

-« Je pensais rentrer voir Finn enfaite… » devant le regard déçu de Blaine, Kurt se sentais vraiment coupable « …mais je pense qu'il est assez grand. Alors pourquoi pas…Tu as quoi ? » La mine de Blaine était maintenant plus joyeuse. Ils prirent au moins dix minutes pour ce décidé. Blaine voulais voir un film d'action et Kurt un film romantique. Ils se décidèrent finalement pour Remember Me. Kurt avais su faire plier Blaine. A la fin du film Kurt se rendit compte qu'ils étaient rapprochés et que Blaine s'était endormi sur son épaule. Il le réveilla délicatement en lui secouant faiblement le bras.

-« Blaine… »

-« Hum,…désolé je me suis endormis » Kurt rigola de la marque de sa chemise sur la joue de Blaine et de son air endormis.

-« Je vais y aller. On se voit demain. Et merci encore pour la veste. »

Blaine se leva pour aller dire au revoir à Kurt qui se trouvait à présent devant la porte. Il avait une envie impassible de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait que le peu de confiance qu'il avait gagné ce soir avec Kurt partirait en poussière s'il le faisait. Il avance quand même sa tête vers la sienne. Et lorsque Kurt vit sa bouche s'approcher il ferma les yeux. Et Blaine déposa un baiser sur son front. Tout en lui ouvrant la porte il lui dit.

-« Passe une bonne nuit gueule d'ange. On se voit demain. »

Et il referma la porte derrière Kurt.

Kurt avait de nouveau été surpris du geste de Blaine. C'était tellement romantique.

Ils avaient passés une soirée inattendue mais certes agréable.

* * *

Source : Pour voir la veste Jean Paul Gaultier c'est sur le site Jean Paul Gaultier onglet Haute couture, sur la vidéo deuxième mannequin masculin à environ 4 minutes.

Le film Remember me , est d'Allen Coulter et appartiens à Sumit Warner Bross.


	8. Chapter 8

Après les cours Kurt avait l'habitude de passer par le Lima Bean, pour se prendre un café et se détendre de sa journée au lycée. Blaine connaissait les habitudes du jeune homme. C'est comme ça que le lendemain, il demanda à Jeff de passer par là et de parler de lui à Kurt. Il était environ seize heure trente quand Kurt passa les portes du Lima Bean. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir pour passer sa commande habituelle. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas l'habituel serveur. Un garçon très mignon aux yeux bleus lagon, aux cheveux brun avec une frange qui retombait sur son visage et au trais fins avait pris sa place. Il portait une chemise bleue parfaitement assortie à ses yeux, un veston noir et un pantalon noir skinny Prada. Il envoya un large sourire à Kurt.

-« Salut, que puis-je te servir ? » Un autre sourire dévoilant sa parfaite dentition.

-« Salut, un grand Mocha avec supplément de caramel s'il te plait. Bryan n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? »

-« Bien. Non Bryan est malade. C'est moi qui le remplace. Je suis son cousin Liam. Il m'avait dit que tu viendrais à cette heure çi, et aussi que tu étais très mignon. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! « Kurt rougis à ses mots et lui renvoya un sourire.

-« Voilà ton Mocha avec double dose de caramel. » Si Kurt n'avait pas si peu confiance en lui il pensera que ce garçon le drague ouvertement.

Il alla s'assoir à sa table habituelle. Il s'apparaitrait à sortir sa tablette de son sac quand une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

-« Oh vraiment désolé Kurt. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur comment vas-tu ? » C'était Jeff.

-« Je vais bien merci et toi ? »

-« ça vas. Je peux m'assoir ? » Il me fit signe que c'était ok. « Alors tu t'es fais des amis ? »

-« Ouais ça vas Trent est génial, Bryan aussi et Blaine bien Blaine est lui-même quoi… »

-« Oh je vois ! Blaine est vraiment un mec cool tu sais. Je le connais depuis pas mal de temps. Et derrière l'image qu'il se donne c'est un mec bien. On peut toujours compter sur lui, il protège ses amis, il se donne à 100% dans tout ce qu'il fait. Mais peux de gens se donne la peine d'essayer de voir ça chez lui. Ils renoncent bien avant de le connaître vraiment. » Il avait essayé d'être le plus crédible possible et à voir la tête que faisait Kurt ça avais marché.

-« Et ben, on peux vraiment dire que tu le connait et que tu l'apprécie. J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui. Et je pense aussi qu'il y a un mec bien si on gratte le connard qu'on voit en surface. » Kurt souriait en parlant de lui et sa voix était douce.

-« On dirait qu'il te plait vraiment ! Serait tu amoureux ? »

-« Oh quoi ? Non non. Je l'apprécie c'est tout. » Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il avait remarqué que tout dans l'attitude de Kurt disais le contraire il sourit.

-« Je vais te laisser Kurt j'ai entrainement de foot. A bientôt »

-« Oui à bientôt, Jeff. »

* * *

Quand Jeff sortit du Lima Bean il appela Blaine.

« Voilà c'est fait. Il est toujours là tu devrais en profiter car il est dingue de toi. Même si il ne veut pas le reconnaître. En ce qui concerne cette photo on est quitte ? »

« Bien sûre. Bon boulot Jeff. Salut. » Et Blaine raccrocha.

* * *

Sur ce temps là à l'intérieur Kurt avait sorti sa tablette et consultait son twitter. Quand une fois de plus il fut interrompu. Mais cette fois la surprise fut plus agréable. C'était Liam.

-« Désolé de te déranger Kurt. J'ai ma pause j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait la passer ensemble !? Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. »

-« Euh non pas du tout… » Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à faire connaissance.

Blaine entra au Lima Bean et chercha Kurt du regard. Quand il le trouva la rage le dévora de l'intérieur. Kurt était en pleins fou rire avec un autre mec vraiment sexy, son gaydar pouvait lui assurer que ce gars était gay. Kurt, son Kurt, avait une main posée innocemment sur le genou du connard à ses côtés. Il alla chercher un capuccino déca et les retrouva, les coupant dans leur conversation.

-« Salut Kurt ! » Il lança son regard sexy à Kurt. S'il avait été de la glace il aurait fondu sur place à la chaleur de ce sourire.

-« Hey Blaine ! Je ne savais pas que tu passerais. » Un silence qui sembla être une éternité se glissa après.

-« Tu ne me présente pas ton ami Kurt ? » demanda Blaine.

-« Oh si, où avais-je la tête. Blaine je te présente Liam Court. Il remplace Bryan. Liam je te présente Blaine Anderson un ami du lycée. » Ils se sourirent et Blaine glissa plus vite que son ombre « Rien qu'amis Kurt ?! Tu oublie ce qui c'est passer hier soir chez moi. On a pratiquement baisé dans mon jardin ! » Kurt était devenu rouge et était mal à l'aise face à Liam. Ce dernier avais l'air encore plus mal. Et regardais autour de lui un peu confus. Blaine lui souriait fier de lui.

-« Bon je vais vous laisser discuter. » Et Blaine alla s'assoir à une table d'où il pouvait voir les deux autres.

Après s'être excusé du comportement de Blaine, Kurt relança leur conversation.

Kurt tourna la tête discrètement et croisa le regard de Blaine. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quittés la couleur noisette et verte de ceux du bouclés. Le regard que ce dernier lui lançais était passionner et intense. Kurt était littéralement troublé. Blaine le déshabillais du regard. Il du reprendre le contrôle et se forcer à détourner le regard. Il pouvait se sentir durcir et en plus il allait décrocher de la conversation. Après trente minutes de conversation Liam laissa son numéro à Kurt, ce que Blaine ne rata pas. Et alla reprendre son travail. Kurt quitta le Lima Bean en même temps, jetant un regard à Blaine et un large sourire à Liam. Blaine essayait de garder en façade que tout allait bien, mais au fond il bouillonnait. Il le voulait pour lui seul. Le fait qu'il plaise à quelqu'un et qu'il s'y intéresse en retour ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais au faite pourquoi es qu'il réagissait comme ça ? Certainement car il voulait Kurt tellement fort. Parce qu'il voulait être le premier à profiter de l'innocence du garçon. Mais aussi pour ce stupide pari. Mais certainement pas parce qu'il se sentait bien lorsqu'il était avec lui. Cela n'avait aucun sens n'es pas ? Il était vraiment anxieux et surmené, il devait se détendre et faire le vide dans sa tête. Pour ce faire rien de telle que du sexe. Il envoya donc un message à un certain gars qu'il avait rencontré sur Facebook, Eli, il était sexy et gay. Le garçon lui donna rendez vous chez lui vers 22h00. Quand il ressortit de chez, lui avait un sentiment étrange sur lequel il ne pouvait pas mettre de nom. Une fois dans sa voiture, il fit la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

* * *

Kurt était rentré chez lui après le Lima Bean. Finn était sorti avec Rachel. Il entreprit donc de se faire à dîner et de faire ses devoirs de lundi, sur le temps que le dîner cuisait. Une fois qu'il eu prit son repas seul, il alla dans sa chambre. Il mit le dvd de West Side Story et se coucha sur son lit. Il du s'endormir pendant le film, car il fut réveiller par la sonnerie de son portable. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder qui appelait, et il répondit avec une voix enrouée.

-« ouais »

-« Kurt ? C'est bien toi ? »

-« Heu ouais,…Blaine ? » Kurt décolla son visage du portable et pu lire le nom du garçon. « Qu'es qu'il te prend d'appelé si tard ? »

-« Oh désolée tu dormais ? Je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était passé 00h00. »

-« Ouais bref passons, tu appelais pourquoi ? »

-« Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Sérieusement ? » N'entendant pas Blaine répondre il continua « Je me suis endormis en regardant un film. »

-« Un film de cul au moins ? Non, non on ne peut pas s'endormir devant un film x. Tu rêvais de moi au moins ? »

-« Blaine merde ! Tu peux pas appeler à cette heure pour raconter de telles conneries. Alors bonne nuit Blaine. »

-« Kurt attend,… »

-« Quoi encore ? »

-« En faite j'avais juste envie de t'entendre. » Kurt n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Blaine. Il devait absolument recommencer à respirer sinon il allait mourir étouffé au téléphone.

-« Je ne sais pas quoi dire Blaine… »

-« Et ben ne t'habitue pas à ça car ce n'est pas mon genre. J'ai juste un moment de faiblesse ok ?! »

-« Ca te dit qu'on se voient demain ? »

-« Passe chez moi vers 8h00 on déjeunera ensemble. Fait comme hier mes parents ne sont toujours pas là. » Kurt pensa qu'il prenait un gros risque de retourner chez Blaine. C'était carrément jouer avec le feu. Mais il avait peut être envie de se bruler qui sais.

-« Ok. A demain Anderson. »

-« Caresse toi en pensant à moi, gueule d'ange. » Et ils raccrochèrent.

* * *

Comment Kurt pouvait il dormir après ce que Blaine lui avait dis ? En plus il était tellement excité à l'idée de rejoindre Blaine demain matin, qu'il en dormit très mal. Il fit des rêves dont il n'oserait même pas parler. C'est donc en aillant passé une très courte nuit et très mouvementé, que Kurt se leva le lendemain. Il alla prendre sa douche, se prépara et sorti prendre sa voiture.

Il arriva devant la grande villa, il se gara dans l'allée derrière le cabriolet noir, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il mit la main sur la poignée et la tourna tout en poussant la porte. Il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit en la refermant, pour ne pas stopper le doux son de la mélodie qui lui parvenait aux oreilles. Il vit rapidement Blaine assit derrière son piano dans le salon. Le bouclé était concentré sur les notes qu'il jouait, son visage était relaxé et remplis d'émotions, ce qui était assez rare. Kurt resta debout près de la porte et profita du spectacle en silence. Blaine n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et Kurt en était content, il avait peur que si Blaine le voit il s'arrête de jouer. Kurt pu remarquer que la chanson qu'il jouait était Secrets de One République. Mon dieu ce qu'il était doué et aussi très beau. Quand Blaine joua la dernière note Kurt applaudit et cela fit sursauter Blaine.

-« Bonjour, désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger. Tu joue vraiment bien. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du piano ! »

-« Salut, il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi…Tu joue d'un instrument ? »

-« Non pas du tout, je me contente de chanter »

-« Tu ne joue même pas de la flûte ? » Blaine rigolais et Kurt compris de quoi il faisait allusion. « Je RIGOLE Kurt…détend toi ! Viens là. » Il tapota la place libre à côté de lui sur son siège. Kurt posa son sac et alla s'y installer. « Mes parents m'ont obligé à prendre des cours de musique, et en faite j'adore ça ! Ca me permet d'extériorisé ce que je ressens d'une autre façon qu'en me foutant de la gueule des autres. Je joue du piano, de la guitare, du violon et de la batterie. Tu veux essayer ? Il parait que je suis un bon prof. » Encore des sous entendu bien sûre.

-« Pourquoi pas… »

-« Ok regard et suis moi » et il lui montra quelques notes. Au bout de trente minutes Kurt pouvait jouer un couplet, avec l'aide de Blaine bien sûre.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la salle à manger. La table et les chaises avait disparues. Par terre au milieu de la pièce était étendue une couverture avec des coussins et tout le nécessaire pour un bon petit déjeuner.

-« Je voulais qu'on prenne le déjeuner dans le jardin mais vu le temps…grâce à la porte vitrée ont peux en profiter quand même. Installe-toi ! »

Ils s'installèrent, et commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. Blaine était magnifique. Une chemise a courte manche, près du corps, de couleur blanche avec une cravate noir avec une ligne blanche et une rouge. Un pantalon slim rouge. Ces cheveux étaient boucles comme à chaque fois qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Il avait juste envie d'y glisser ses doigts. Blaine pensa que Kurt était sublime comme toujours. Habillé d'un slim beige, accompagné d'une ceinture en cuire caramel qui lui cintrait la taille. Une sweet noir qui lui moulait parfaitement le buste, avec des boutons sur le haut dont seul le premier était ouvert. Le jeune garçon avait très envie de les ouvrir tous, enfaite même si ça tenue était parfaite il voulait juste le lui arrachée. Kurt but un verre de lait et le reposa. Blaine sourit, le lait avait laissé une moustache au dessus de ses lèvres. Il ne put résister et il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Kurt. Il colla ses lèvres à celles de Kurt. Le garçon était surpris et ne régit pas tout de suite. Blaine prit sa langue et essuya langoureusement la trace de lait au dessus de ces lèvres. Il sentit Kurt frissonner à son contact. Blaine en voulait plus. Il captura les lèvres de Kurt avec les siennes. Cette fois il répondit maladroitement. Blaine aimait cette innocence chez son partenaire. Il poussa Kurt de façon à ce qu'il soit allongé et posa sa tête sur un coussin. Leurs lèvres bougeaient toujours ensembles. Blaine passa sa langue entre les lèvres de Kurt de façon à lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait caresser la sienne. Kurt ouvrit la bouche et la langue de Blaine se faufila à l'intérieur. Caressant la langue de Kurt. Kurt avais emmêlé ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de Blaine et ce dernier avait ses mains posées sur la taille du châtain. Son baiser pris plus de fougue et Il passa une main sur les fesses de Kurt et l'autre caressait son entre jambes. Il pouvait sentir que Kurt était déjà à moitié dur. Il sentait aussi qu'il devenait raide et mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin mais il en avait vraiment envie. Il lâcha la bouche de Kurt et attaqua son cou. Il lui suça, le mordillais et passait sa langue sur sa peau rougie. Il passa une main sous son sweet et caressa son torse. Il pouvait sentir son corps entier frémir sous ses caresses. Il sentait également ses poils se dresser à chaque frisson. Il commença alors à détacher la ceinture de Kurt, quand celui-ci sembla reprendre conscience et le stoppa.

-« Blaine non s'il te plait. »

-« S'il te plait quoi Kurt ? Tu en as envie je le sais, je peux le voir et le sentir. »

-« Ouais mais…Je l'ai jamais fait. »

-« Je sais ça, mais on peut juste faire autre chose tu vois on n'est pas obliger de baiser direct »

-« Je n'ai jamais rien fait. Même pas tout seul. »

-« Wow Kurt ! C'est normal de faire ce genre de chose. Tu me fais confiance ? »

-« Je sais pas trop… »

-« Kurt… ! »

-« Heum…ouais… d'accord »

Il se remit à détacher sa ceinture, puis le bouton et la fermeture de son jeans. Il passa sa main sous ses sous vêtement et sortit son sexe à présent dur. Kurt gémit de soulagement. Mais aussi à la sensation que lui procurait le toucher de Blaine. Il commença à faire des vas et viens le long de son membre, et passa quelques fois sur son extrémité. Kurt prenais beaucoup de plaisir, mais l'érection de Blaine enfermée dans son boxer lui faisait mal. Il chercha la main de Kurt, la saisit et la plaça sur son entre jambe. Kurt comprit et caressa le sexe de Blaine entraver son pantalon. Blaine soupira de plaisir. Il resserra son emprise sur le sexe de Kurt et accéléra le rythme. Il trouva assez rapidement ce qui lui convenait. Kurt ressentit quelque chose de fort et eu soudain très chaud. Tout son corps se tendit et il versa son sperme sur son ventre et sur la main de Blaine.

-« Blaaaaiiiine putin…Huuummmm »

Blaine sourit en voyant le visage de Kurt, il était beaux juste et simplement beau. Et c'était grâce à lui qu'il était si bien, là maintenant. Il se coucha à ses côtés et sortit son sexe de son pantalon. Il commença à se masturber seul, mais Kurt se releva et le surprit. Il bougea les mains de Blaine et plaça les siennes à la place. Il commença à masturber le garçon un peu gauche.

-« Plus vite Kurt….et serre plus fort »

Il s'exécuta. Il vit rapidement que ça plaisait beaucoup mieux à son partenaire. Blaine éjacula à son tour.

Il avait apprécié ce geste. Il avait été certes maladroit, mais il était différent de ce que connaissait Blaine. Plus naturel, plus innocent et tellement spontané. Il avait donné du plaisir à Kurt et celui ci avait juste eu envie de lui faire plaisir également.

Kurt resta chez Blaine à l'écouter jouer du piano et ensuite de la guitare pour finir par regarder le dernier James Bond. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de film mais il avait déjà choisi et puis il voulait vraiment connaitre Blaine. Vers quatorze heures il devait repartir. La tante de Finn venait prendre le goûter et prendre de leurs nouvelles. Blaine déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le laisser quitter la maison.

* * *

**Ce chapitre comporte des médias visible sur le skyblog de la fiction (trouvez l'adresse sur mon profil).**


End file.
